Vladimir Makarov
Captain Vladimir Makarov is one of the characters in the Forgotten series. He used to be a friendly person, but turned into a rogue general and a very good example of violence at its extremes when there's a rogue general's involved after being possessed by a demon named Samyaza after Satan indwelt within Nikolai Danilova and rose him from the dead in Forgotten: The Mark. The Gas Attacks of 2019 are one good example of Vladimir's rogue actions. Vladimir's actions are not the results of his lust for the Antichrist's service, but he's possessed by Samyaza, a servant of Satan, or the Deciever. Appearances Vladimir's story begins in Forgotten: The Mark, where he witnesses the Antichrist rise from the dead and at the same time that Satan falls from Heaven-right into Nikolai's body, a servant of Satan called Samyaza, on Satan's go-ahead, falls into Vladimir, manipulating his senses and programming his brain to serve the Satan through the Antichrist; he also turns rogue, as opposed to what he used to be: a friendly neighborly soldier that cared for the people of the world. A few years later, Vladimir tries to kill the US President. However, he fails when the President sees him coming and, with the help of Buck Steel, escapes. He is later seen during the prophesied abomination of desolation. When Nikolai Danilova orders Vladimir to execute Veronique Agnes and her father, Raoul, for refusing the Mark of the Beast (or the Mark of Loyalty). Vladimir takes his M79 grenade launcher to blow them up, but the explosion, let alone the explosive round itself, has no effect; both of them are supernaturally protected by God. Later, Nikolai Danilova grabs a Beretta M9A1 pistol from Vladimir's holster and shoots Veronique, but that doesn't work either. Later, when Nikolai desecrates the temple by killing a pig and then tries to set up an image in the Holy of Holies, a huge mob, comprising of Christians, Jews and priests alike, starts up. In a fuming rage, Nikolai breaks the treaty he made with Israel three and a half years before. He then orders Vladimir to slaughter the crowd; Vladimir proceeds to grab a PKP Pecheneg LMG and fire into the crowd while Artyom Chekhov takes akimbo Makarov PM pistols and fire into the crowd. However, the mob overwhelms everyone and starts beating Vladimir, Nikolai, and Artyom up with their fists. Although Nikolai is completely undamaged by the blows, Artyom and Vladimir suffer cuts and bruises; Artyom suffers a nose bleed at some point. Half of the mob is suddenly exterrminated when a huge plume of fire erupts from Nikolai Danilova's mouth and incinerates everyone but Buck, Veronique, Raoul, and the other half of the mob. Buck leads the other half in a sudden army, followed by an unexpected appearance of the archangel Michael, who proclaims that anyone who worships the Beast and takes his Mark will suffer forever in the Lake of Fire. Enraged by the angel's message, Vladimir volunteers to shoot the angel out of the sky, but Nikolai declines, instead taking Vladimir's Pecheneg himself and shooting at Michael, only to have it lose its ammo box when Michael hacks it to pieces with his sword; he later disappears. Vladimir is present again in Forgotten: Armageddon, where he's now a terrorist. Working alongside Izzy Wideman, Olivia Coppedge, Avril Lavigne, and Artyom Chekov, Vladimir helps Nikolai formulate Operation Armageddon, a global invasion of the United States and other Christian nations in order to exterminate the Christians around the world. His first act is to conduct a massacre of thousands of civilians in Makarov International Airport, located in Moscow, Russia (Yuri tried to stop him, but was shot and left to die by Makarov). He later uses arsenic to strike against European countries in an event known as the Gas Attacks of 2019. His next event is the hijacking of the Russian President's airplane (which was previously done in Forgotten: Apocalypse, by Islamic terrorists) and kidnapping the Russian President; he'd planned to hold the president until he gives up the launch codes in order to launch intercontinental ballistic missiles (ICBMs) at the United States and Israel, but the plan backfires when a Unity Army regiment rescues the Barshefskies. Vladimir is later targeted by Unity Army soldier Anna Hoff, a good friend of fellow Unity Army member Emma Wideman. Vladimir is informed of Emma Wideman's assassination attempt and tries to kill her by blowing up her sniper perch; he ultimately wounds Soap MacTavish. Vladimir manages to evade death throughout the other missions in the op. He is eventually killed by Emma Wideman to avenge what happened to Soap; briefly, we see Samyaza has departed and Vladimir is freed from demonic posession. Therefore, he is welcomed into the Kingdom of Heaven. Profile Gallery Makarov vs Russian President.jpg|Vladimir Makarov confronts the Russian President Vladimir Makarov shoots a security guard.png|Makarov shooting a security guard in the Russian President's security force MAKAROV!!!.jpg|Vladimir Makarov before shooting Buck Steel Vladimir Makarov.png|Makarov with an M4A1 Vladimir Makarov's assault team.png|Makarov before the massacre of civilians in Makarov International Airport Vladimir Makarov shoots Yuri .png|Makarov before he shoots Yuri Danilova for betraying him Makarov with the Russian president.png|Makarov interrogating President Barshefsky Trivia *Makarov used to have a crush on a girl when he was a junior in high school, as evidenced by a bunch of letters Buck Steel and Nicolae Carpathia find in a secret bunker near his little fortress in Prague, Czech Republic in Forgotten: Armageddon. *The girl mentioned above also loved Makarov, but later was afraid to hang out with him after finding out he was a terrorist; her name was Anfisa Ekomov. Even more stunning, she survived a near-disastrous encounter with Makarov during his infamous run-in with Captain Price, who mistook her for a Russian terrorist (one of Makarov's accomplices) during an attempt to foil a massacre of innocent civilians in a subway tunnel under the Bronx, New York City. *Throughout Forgotten: Armageddon, Makarov makes near-exact quotes from the games Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3. *Makarov seems to hate believers (after becoming a terrorist) more than Nikolai does. *Makarov's archenemy is Yuri Danilova. *Makarov seems to be a nice guy to innocent pedestrians for the most part-unless he's killing them. *Makarov also disdains Jewish people after becoming a terrorist. *Vladimir Makarov has lots of nickames; "The Wolf", "Shredder", "Killer of all dissidents", and "Top dog" to name a few, but the number one nickname that is very popular (and annoying) is "Madman".